RyuichiTohma: A Dangerous Combination
by Spike'slilangel
Summary: Ryuichi and Tohma are in love  but not with each other! , but the problem is that the people they're in love with are already taken. What will they do to be with the one's they love? Disclaimer: I do not own the Gravitation characters
1. Chapter 1

It's Time

Seguchi Tohma, president of N-G records, was sitting at his desk, delicately tracing the picture of the face of the love of his life, when his vocalist, Sakuma Ryuichi, walked in. He didn't bother putting up the picture. There were no secrets between them.

Tohma looked up from the picture and by the look on Ryuichi's face, he knew this wouldn't be one of his more pleasant visits.

"It's time, Tohma," he said, knowing that his boss and keyboardist would know exactly what he was talking about.

Tohma's eyes widened. "Are you sure, Ryuichi? Are you absolutely sure?"

"I'm positive. Are you still with me?" the singer asked, glancing purposely at the picture then back at his friend.

"Of course I am. I just didn't think it would be this soon," he said, standing up and putting on his jacket.

"I can't wait anymore. We have to end their relationship now because when we do, we'll both get what we want," and there was that gleam in his eyes that scared people that only knew him as the childish rock star. It made them realize that the childish persona he wore most of the time was just covering up a very bright and dangerous mind.

For the first time since Ryuichi came in, Tohma smiled at him. "For once, your impatience is welcome."

Ryuichi returned the smile. "After you, Tohma. After all, you've been the one in love longer than I have."

Tohma nodded and they left, off to destroy the relationship that had already caused them so much grief


	2. Unannounced Visit

Unannounced Visit

Shindo Shuichi was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of his lover, Yuki Eiri. In his dream, Yuki was holding him tightly, whispering how much he loved him and how sorry he was for treating him the way he did. Tears started raining from Shuichi's eyes. He had been waiting for this moment for so long.

The real Yuki, however, was not doing anything so romantic. In fact, he wasn't anywhere near the vocalist. He was in his study, smoking a cigarette, staring at his computer screen. His index finger was tapping a monotonous rhythm on the letter "j" and he was hoping that something would come to him soon before the brat woke up.

Outside, Tohma and Ryuichi had just pulled up in front of the apartment. Their faces were grim, but they knew they had to do this. They were completely and utterly sure that everyone would be happier once their plan had been carried out. They were silent as they rode the elevator. They were silent as they walked down the hall. They were silent until they got to the door.

"Are you ready to do this?" Tohma asked, watching Ryuichi with that calculating eye of his.

Ryuichi smirked. "I'm always ready."

At the same time, as if they had rehearsed it, they raised their fists and banged on the door. When no one answered, Tohma sighed. He knew that this would happen. Eiri was close to a deadline after all. Good thing he had a spare key.

Slipping it in, he silently opened the door, just in time for them to see Shuichi groggily walking out of the bedroom, clothes out of sorts, still holding on to the blanket, and rubbing his eyes.

Shuichi stopped when he saw the two that had been knocking on the door. "Sakuma-san?" he asked, wondering what had warranted this unannounced visit.


	3. A Question

A Question

As soon as Ryuichi saw Shuichi, he couldn't help himself. Seeing the younger man just out of bed was too much. He looked absolutely adorable and appetizing at the same time. That was why he glomped him. Of course, he had put up his childish façade beforehand so no one, but Tohma, would know that he had ulterior motives.

"Shu-chan!" Ryuichi yelled, putting his arms around Shuichi's neck and wrapping his legs around his waist to keep himself from falling. He didn't expect that Shuichi would lose his balance, ending up with them on the floor with Shuichi on top of him. He had to close his eyes for a minute to get control of himself.

"I'm so sorry, Sakuma-san! Are you alright?" Shuichi asked, searching his idol for any signs of injury. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt _the _Ryuichi Sakuma.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. Shu-chan, I need to ask you a question. Will you-" Before he could finish, an angry Yuki walked out of the study.

"Why is it that when you come over, I can never get any work done around here? It's hard enough with Shuichi here, but at least he knows how to stay quiet. For the love of God, you're here too?" Yuki asked, finally spotting Tohma, who was still standing by the door.

Shuichi lept up, pulling Ryuichi with him. "Don't yell at Sakuma-san like that. He didn't do anything wrong! He can't do anything wrong because he's a god. Understand?"

Yuki raised an eyebrow. When did Shuichi ever talk to him like that? "Whatever. What do you two want?"

"Shuichi, will you come play with me today? I don't have work and I know you don't either. Please. I don't want to be alone all day," Ryuichi pleaded, taking Shuichi's hand in his.

Shuichi's eyes grew into two enormous circles, joy shining brightly from each of them. "YES! YES! YES!" This is the day he had been longing for ever since he first heard Ryuichi Sakuma sing. He couldn't believe it was finally coming true. He was going to spend the day with his idol. He could have just died on the spot.

"While you two go and play, I'll stay here and keep Eiri company. Have fun you two," Tohma said, smiling that creepy grin of his. Ryuichi and Shuichi were out the door before he finished speaking.

"Who said you could stay?" Yuki asked, irritated that Tohma was here and irritated that Shuichi had left without saying hi. He might treat the brat like crap, but he was still _his_ brat. He expected to be respected.

"Oh, please Eiri. You know I do as I please and there is no getting rid of me. Why don't you take a break and drink some beers?" Tohma suggested, still smiling. Yuki just sighed and went to the kitchen to get some beer.


End file.
